


Kingsman的秘密

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: Eggsy发现了Merlin的秘密
Kudos: 2





	Kingsman的秘密

Eggsy一路都很紧张，像是有只炸了毛的黑猫蹲在他的肩上，尖尖的爪子扎进肉里。如果他的经验更丰富一些就会知道，这是当人在无意中发现了什么可以招致杀身之祸的大秘密之后，第六感在发挥作用。他没有在第一时间向Merlin上交这次的任务报告，反而让司机把车停在了Harry公寓附近的一个俱乐部门口。下车的时候Eggsy手里抓着一个牛皮纸袋，里面放着一些别人看来毫无价值的东西。他在Harry Hart——现在是Arthur了——的家门口站了足有二十分钟，在终于决定抬手敲门的时候，主人一脸平静地在他面前打开了门。

“你提前回来了。”Harry挑起一边眉毛。他的表情让Eggsy怀疑自己从刚到伦敦就处在了监视之中，但他这会儿完全没心情计较这些。

他毫无礼貌地挤进门去，满屋寻找威士忌酒瓶。而Harry容忍了他的无礼行为，去厨房给自己倒了一杯热茶，然后回到客厅他最喜欢的那个路易十四风格的扶手椅里坐下

“我不知道，”Eggsy咽了一大口酒，根本不在意自己喝的是什么，“任务很简单，不过我发现了一些别的东西。”他从自己屁股后面拽出那个牛皮纸袋，在把它递给Harry的时候突然犹豫不决。

“其实挺滑稽的。”年轻的Galahad干笑了一声，“你认识Merlin多久了。”

“足够久了。”Harry喝了一口茶，把那个薄薄的纸袋从年轻男人的手中夺过来，倒是并不急着打开。

Eggsy强迫自己安静下来，背部紧贴着椅背坐好。他还穿着剪裁合体的西装，这多少有助于保持镇定。他盯着自己的推荐人看，对方的开襟毛衣和羊毛拖鞋都起到了很好的抚慰人心的作用，还有客厅里那股子热红茶的味道，简直让这一切都不像真的。

他一路上都在说服自己信任Harry，毕竟除此之外无路可走，但理智告诉他，这未必真的是个好主意。“12号的时候，一个线人约我见面。”Eggsy清了清喉咙，“一个小酒吧，装修成现在挺流行的那种复古风格，进门是一条长而窄的走廊，非常昏暗，墙壁上挂着很多装腔作势的老照片。”他顺着自己的思路一直说下去，而Harry丝毫没有打断他直接问出重点的意思。

“当时我觉得自己看到了一张Merlin的照片，但我没时间退回去确认，周围太乱了，我得提防那个不靠谱的杂碎再一次放我鸽子。”

“17号，等我从委内瑞拉回来的时候又去了那个酒吧一趟，我知道这挺蠢的Harry，我可能只是看错了，或者那是个跟Merlin很像的人，或者……”Eggsy的目光在Harry之外的地方寻找落脚点，“或者那是他叔叔之类的……”他有点语无伦次，有那么一会儿又变得像以前那个小男孩。不过很快，他又重新把自己归拢起来。

“我仔细看了那张照片，然后去找了酒吧的老板，问他这是哪来的，里面的人是谁。但那家伙说他两年前才买下这里，照片是在地下室的一堆破烂里面翻出来的。”

他指了指牛皮纸袋，于是Harry把里面的东西倒在了桌上。最上面是一张黑白照片，照片上是“Merlin”在跟一个端着酒杯的男人握手。Harry终于开始表现出一点感兴趣的样子，俯身仔细观察那张发黄的相片。

“是挺像的，对吧？”Eggsy明知故问，“除了头发，我倒是没想到Merlin还挺适合黑发的。”他的玩笑并没有收到预期的效果，反倒是暴露了自己的紧张，而Harry仍在研究照片上那张脸，指尖在相纸表面滑来滑去。

“背面，右下角。”Eggsy低声提醒。那里有行小字，写得是“Harry与Gareth，1963.”

Eggsy等着，等他的推荐人给他一个解释或者至少一些合理猜测，但Harry只是抬了抬眉毛，像是在说“唔，有趣”，然后就又一次端起了那杯该死的茶。

“我对酒吧老板说这个人长得像我以前的邻居，问他还有没有类似的东西。”Eggsy突然非常口渴，可他的杯子已经空了，因此只好继续说下去，“他热心得要命，又从地下室翻出一个黑黢黢的铁盒。”

Eggsy带回了其中两件，一张色彩暗淡的合影，还有一个放在铜质镂花相框的小画像。画像里的男子仍然出奇的像他们的魔法师，穿着华丽的黑天鹅绒燕尾礼服、缎面马甲和七分裤，以一种略微浮夸的姿势站着，像是某个古装剧里的男主角。而那张合影，背景是灰暗的大厅和突兀的圣诞装饰，第一排最左边的男人有着他们再熟悉不过的面孔，身上是黑色的西装和格子图案的领带，而最后一排个子最高的那个男人，看上去分明就是Eggsy面前的Harry Hart。

“如果我告诉你Merlin有个古老而庞大的家族，我猜你不会相信的。”Harry翻弄着那几张照片，口气里有种让人痛恨的快活。

“该死，Harry，”Eggsy坐起来，咬牙切齿地说，“我上个月看见Lancelot了，不是Roxy，是James！穿着一件‘我爱Beatles’的黑T恤，大摇大摆地在女王路拦出租。还有你，我亲眼看着你被Valentine的子弹打中脑袋，但你现在就好好地坐在我面前，脸上连个疤都没有，别跟我说这些都是正常的。”

“Eggsy,Eggsy。”Harry用安抚的语气叫他的名字，听起来像是在说“嘘，乖狗狗”或者类似的什么。“你很有干这行的天分，敏锐、多疑、知道什么时候该凭直觉行事。虽然还是缺乏经验，偶尔有点冲动，但到目前为止都干得不错。”

Harry说话的时候把一根手指搭在嘴唇上，像是在试图压住一个笑容，“Merlin不是个邪恶的黑巫师，我们也不是他的傀儡，如果你想问这个的话。”

“所以你想告诉我Kingsman里这些怪事只是我压力太大产生的幻想，然后指派给我一个心理治疗师吗Harry？”

“如果你这么好打发，或许我当初就不会推荐你。”

Eggsy闭上嘴，抱起双臂。Harry的态度严重地干扰了他，让他没法专心致志地困惑或者生气。

“我想就连Merlin也不会想到你找到了这些，它们根本就不应该存在。”Harry看着Eggsy的样子像他当初在警察局门口接他的时候一样，“按照规定，你只有在正式接受外勤任务三年之后才能跟我谈这件事。”

“所以这里面确实涉及超自然力量！他到底是什么？吸血鬼吗？” 

“冷静点，年轻人。”Harry说，“首先，不是他，而是我们。其次，‘吸血鬼’这个称呼也太不专业了。最后，你没注意到Merlin的办公室阳光很足吗。”

“我们不吸血，Eggsy。很早之前就有更好的替代品了，口味丰富、安全卫生，避免了各种各样可怕的感染和疾病。而且我们也不怕太阳、大蒜头和十字架。Percivale不太喜欢大蒜，不过那纯粹是口味问题。”

Eggsy不安地扭动了一下双腿，但是令人钦佩地没有逃跑或者尖叫出声。“James没死，你也是，因为你们都是，呃，都不是人类。”

“没错，”Harry赞许地点头，“James前段时间因为那道歪七扭八的缝线很不高兴，不过在我们自己的医护人员照料之下，他已经完全恢复了。他有个二十年的短假期，如果愿意的话，他可以再回来。”

“可是Chester King死了！”

“不，他离职了。King太老了，到了容易犯糊涂的年纪。会有专门的部门照料他，免得出什么乱子。那些传说太离谱了，根本就没有长生不老这回事，真让人遗憾不是么。”

“Harry……”

“你还太年轻了Eggsy，还没到能够平静接纳一切的年纪。耐心点，等时间到了会有专门的课程向你们介绍这些生理知识。然后才会让你选择，继续留在Kingsman还是回到人类社会。”

“如果我选了留在这儿……”

“那就得填一大堆表格，找很多人签字，等待天知道什么时候才能出来的审批结果——现在的程序比我们那时候复杂多了——最后，做一个简单的手术，然后重新学习使用自己的身体并且耐心接受为期三个月的心理调整。别的情报机构都喜欢到我们这里来挖人，所以不用担心职业前途的问题。”

Harry拿走了Eggsy的酒杯，给他换上一杯茶。自己又拿起那个画框，“这张画像我都没有，应该是在彭伯利的时候，那时还没有Kingsman。”

“这是跟MI6的圣诞联谊，当时他们中间有个苏联地鼠。”

“还有这个，Stardust，那个酒吧当时叫这个名字。这个叫Gareth的是老板，经营范围从旧茶壶到榴弹发射器……唔，我早觉得他对Merlin太好奇了点。不过都没想到他已经查到这个程度了……”

“ 他后来怎么了？”

“死了。听说储存了一批工业炸药，结果发生了意外。倒霉的家伙。”Harry的口气听起来毫无同情之心，“天哪，像是很久以前的事了。”

“拿着吧Harry，我可不想把它们还给Merlin。”Eggsy让Harry看照片的眼神弄得很不自在，而且他自己突然不知道该怎么集中注意力，“酒吧老板那里还有一张1889年的剪报，如果你想要，我也可以帮你弄来。上面说有个家伙从棺材里爬了出来，附了一张非常粗糙的图画，像是个穿着斗篷的吸血鬼。哦，抱歉。”

“看起来怎么样？那篇报道。”Harry兴致勃勃地问。

“非常邪恶。”Eggsy犹豫了一下才回答。

“听起来很有趣。”Harry微笑起来，“顺便说一句，如果你打算正式加入我们，可能今后还能再长高一些。当然了，希望这不会影响你最终的选择。”

当Harry这么说的时候，他真的非常像小说里描写的那些蛊惑人心的坏吸血鬼，真的。


End file.
